


Placebo-Replacement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky doesnt have Steve, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter doesnt have Tony, So they have each other, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A placebo is an inert substance or treatment which is designed to have no therapeutic value.A replacement is a person or thing that takes the place of another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Placebo-Replacement

The tapping of the rain didn’t seem to stop the bass of the music. Everyone moved along to the beat as if it was hypnotic. Peter was one of these people.

His hips swayed, as did his vision. He wasn't drunk, per se, but he was emotional. His brown locks caressed his sweaty face and his clothes clung to his body. Random hands were on his hips, his chest, his body. Anywhere you could think. He was used to its He was young, too young to be in here but...being a tech whiz had its perks. A lot of them. 

Tonight felt different. Tiny was constantly on his mind. When an older man touched him, He practically caved at the touch. The scratch of facial hair made his heart weak but his dick hard. He missed it. He missed his taboo lover. All of his quick-tongued remarks, his corny dances, the way he smiled at his work as if he had just seen might for the first time...He looked at Peter the same way.

"Peter." He heard a gruff voice say in the crowd. He opened his eyes which had been closed so he couldn't see the crowd around him. Now his eyes were directly focused on slumped broad shoulders. He slowly lifted his face and saw a neatly trimmed James Buchannan Barnes. His mind started racing and it all came out of his mouth, "Mr.Barnes! Please don't tell my aunt May! I just needed to get out! I'm sorry! I know this is stupid! I just wanted-" He said getting cut off but a sigh. 

"You just wanted to get over Tony." He gave a bored look and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked different tonight. Maybe it was the lighting, or maybe the setting. Bucky wasn't fighting or angry as Peter usually saw him. He wasn't in combat uniform. He couldn't see his metal hand. Did he have it on? Maybe under his clothes.

He wore a dark t-shirt under a  _ maybe _ leather jacket and some dark jeans. All topped off with one fingerless glove (the other one wasn't) and a big pair of boots. 

His heart leaped into his throat. "You knew?" He furrowing his brows in confusion but then releasing them in panic. "Did Tony tell anyone else?!" He said trying his best not to be loud. Bucky closed his eyes as if getting a headache. "No kid, He didn't. I caught on pretty fast." He opened his tired-looking eyes back up. "Me and-" he trailed off as if he was scared to say it but then continued. "I and Steve used to mess around a lot when we were kids up until well..everything." He chuckled. 

Peter was intrigued by this newfound information. "What are you gonna do? Cause I'm still technically a minor. And I really don't want my aunt May finding out about this. She thinks I'm on superhero duty." Bucky snickered. "Don't worry kid. I get what you are going through." He laid a hand on Peter's shoulder awkwardly. 

He then took it off and gave a sigh, running a hand down his jacket. It had initially been going up to his hair but it was tied back in a messy style bun and he didn't want to ruin it. "I'm not going to tell anyone- But you do owe me dance now." Buck smiled innocently. 

Peter didn't refuse. The song that blasted over the speakers had just the right tempo for him to dance to. At first, the dancing was just pure fun, then Peter got antsy. He began to press himself against the other, moving his hips like no one's business. 

The older wonders where he learned to move like that. Like the room was him and the whole world disappeared. Tony probably. The man was light on his feet and could catch a beat at any moment. He didn't mean for his mind to wander off to thoughts of Tony behind Peter- his hands all over him, kissing his neck, grinding his hips while they danced. 

He was snapped out of it quickly when he felt brown locks touch his neck. Parker had his back towards him, his head rested on the super soldier's shoulder as he moved. He shivered and brought his hands down to the spiderboy's hips. 

The hairs on the exposed parts of the teen's body stood on end, signaling him that something had just happened. Peter let out a short exhale. He ground his ass back against Bucky as if to test the waters. He doesn't mind it too much. He just prayed softly hoping he didn't get a hard-on in public. 

Peter swallowed his cowardice and took a took breath, "Take me back to your place?"

Barnes paused for a second. "You sure?" He cocked a brow. "Yeah. I think we could both use it." He said turning to look into the striking blue eyes of the soldier. 

He thought it over. Morally, this was wrong. Peter was seventeen, sad, and desperate for older male attention. He assumes he had been since Tony died- But bucky can't say he's doing any better. Any blonde-haired, blue-eyed twink he got his eyes on came home with him. But nothing could really fill that hole that Steve left in his heart.

They left and almost as soon as they got into Bucky's apartment building, Peter was latched to his lips. He wanted to strip the man then and there. A heavy lust had grown in him on the way there.

He got off Bucky's jacket before he somehow managed to unlock his front door and get into his apartment. 

Peter pulled away for a second just to look at the man, making a mental note that his shirt was grey. Like it was important to know that. He smashed his lips back into the others and Bucky didn't hesitate to kiss back. They stumbled all the way into a random room, which had weirdly been Bucky's office room. The only thing was an office chair that rolled, a desk, and a lot of strewed paper. Neither of them paid any mind. Peter tried to pull his own shirt above his head and fell backward with a thud. Buck snickered and helped him up before taking off his gloves. His metal hand caught the dull light and shined softly. Peter was fascinated by it, always had been. But this wasn't the arm he had in hydra. This was the one built-in Wakanda. He brought it up to his lips, letting the cool metal fingers trace them. "Can you feel it?" Peter asked softly. "Yeah." He said in reply. They sat there for a while, Peter just admiring the hand and seeing how it worked. He was truly Tony Stark's protege. 

Barnes took his hand away and reached behind him, pulling his shirt off. "Now we are even." He joked. Peter laughed softly before moving up and kissing the man again. He liked the feeling of his facial hair. It reminded him of tony. Except Tony's had less and kept it trimmed low, He can still feel it on his inner thighs- How it felt there. Peter does even release his lips as he starts to awkwardly and quickly undo his pants, stepping out of them and his underwear. He wants this now. He stumbles again and catches a deep breath. Bucky looked at him, there was no blemish on his skin. And anything he did leave would heal quickly because of his superhuman abilities. "Hold on," Buck said holding the other's hip and using the other to search around in his desk drawers. 

He didn't have lube in there so he groaned. He pulled out the condom in his pocket and laid it on the desk. Peter pushed his down into the rolling office chair and smirked, "No foreplay." He said with a new determination in his voice. Bucky just nodded and let him take control. Peter ripped open the condom and our it on the man. His chocolate curls had begun to stick to his forehead with sweat. He was going to overheat. But he couldn't help it. His damn spider senses made him sensitive to everything.

He got into the older man's lap, positioning himself in his lap. Bucky held onto the desk behind him so they wouldn't roll everywhere. Peter didn't hesitate to sink down on the brunette's more than average-sized cock. It started off slow, Peter rolling his hips on to him. He holds onto the man's back and shoulders, noticing that his hair was falling out of the bun. It was almost completely down. Bucky has been the one to execute the progression when he thrusted upwards only a tiny bit. The teen moaned like a wanton whore and he rutted to get more of that. Bucky started to fuck upwards into Peter- The moans seemed to bounce off the walls. Peter leaned in and gripped Buck's hair, panting and moaning- saying someone else's name. But he didn't mind. Because when he closed his eyes he had imagined Steve. Twig Steve. Before all of the super-soldier stuff. 

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Peter and picked him up, putting him on the desk, and going at it. Parker's body hair stood at attention as he kept his legs spread and his eyes closed. 

Bucky leaned over him and grazed his lips, the name spilling from them. Peter invited it and kissed him with neglected passion. 

When they were down, Peter's inner thighs were bruised slightly and they were both sweaty. 

Bucky sighed.

"I think we both need actual help."

"Yeah," Peter rubbed his eyes.

"I miss Tony." Tears were in those gorgeous pools of brown.

Bucky rubs his knee. 

He'd say he misses Steve...But Who was he to say that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
